The Other Side
by Nisha
Summary: You'd think growing up on Vegetasaii with parents, a twin sister, an older brother, AND a crapload of friends would give you someone to talk to about your love life...but Goku soon finds out that they aren't trying to help him, they're out to get him. GCC
1. Meet The Twins

_Okay, this is going to be the "revamp" of my first ever fanfic, "The Other Side"_

_For starters, I changed some of their personalities...Goku is still going to be immature, goofy, and naive...actually, the only person that changed is Keri. She's still a sweetheart, at least to everyone except her brother..._

_So, you can sit back, read, comment, and all that good stuff. By now you know how it works._

_Btw, I'm broke therefore proving there is no way I could own DBZ_

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Otsuka houshold, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the weather was perfect; needless to say, it felt as if nothing could go wrong. Of course, with two hyperactive 16 year old twins, disaster was brewing.

* * *

"Hey Keri! Come here, you have got to see this, it's amazing", screamed a handsom Saiyan by the name of Kakarato. A smile spread across his face as he ran throughout the house, his wild hair flying about his head. "What are you DOING! Hurry up and get DOWN HERE!" 

Believe it or not, Kakarato's twin sister, Keri, was not listening to a word he said. As far as she was concerned, nothing Kaka-chan had to say was of importance, all he did was talk about training anyway. She continued to sit there, twirling her spiky ponytail throughout her fingers as Kakarato finally made it to her upstairs bedroom.

"You know, for once you could actually acknowledge the fact that I exist, it would be nice."

"Hmph, by acknowledging you that would start to make you think that you're important, and guess what boogar butt. You're not." Leave it to Keri and her shrewd attitude to put someone down, but hey, as the older out of the two, she had to live up to the older sibling code. Not that 5 minutes really counts for anything, but to Keri, it meant the world.

"Your loss then, I actually came up here to show you something, but if you want to be such a stuck up, annoying, waste of air...fine." With that Kakarato promptly turned around and proceeded to walk out of the door. Keri didn't notice the smirk on his face, because if she did he probably would have had the lamp thrown at his head, but she instead decided to follow. There was no way he was going to get the last word, and her stubbornness was exactly what he was counting on.

* * *

Kakarato hopped around the yard, practically bouncing around like a school girl, he had something to show Keri all right. Not more than 10 minutes later they stopped in an area at the farthest reaches of their property. Seeing that everyone was way too lazy to come back here (with the exception of Goku), it was pretty much a new sight to Keri. 

She gasped as she realized that she was surrounded by roses. Some were red, some were pink, and some were even blue; but none of them caught her attention like the gold rose growing right near the stream. Keri slowly crept closer to the flower, marveling at its beauty, unknowing to the creeping of her brother behind her.

"Oh Kaka-chan, thank you so much for bringing me here," she said as her eyes welled up with tears. "I always thought you were an evil rodent from hell, but maybe there is something good about you after all..." She continued to kneel in front of the flower, inhaling its scent, when out of nowhere a sharp kick to her romp sent her flying.

"Why you stupid son of a B...", Keri yelled as she flew headfirst into the speeding current. Kakarato wasted no time running like a maniac, knowing all too well that when Keri managed to get out of that river, his ass was hers.

* * *

_Well, there goes the first chapter. I know it might have been a tad slow, I have to get back into the habit of this writing thing...I haven't written anything besides formal papers and journal entries in YEARS. _

_But anywho, don't worry, next chapter you will be introduced to the rest of the Z gang, and the love thing isn't far off...yea, it is a Goku and ChiChi story, with a tad of the other couples...I think you just need a little personality explanation, thus, this chapter._

_-Nisha_


	2. Calm Down Psycho

_I am actually keeping up with this updating business, I know, wow...so thankies to all who reviewed so far, I appreciate it!_

_Once again, Toriyama + copyright Dragonball_

* * *

Kakarato continued to run through the town, the wind streaming through his hair, and his cheeks turning bright red from exertion. Somehow, despite the ten minutes it took for Keri to get out of the river, she had managed to catch up and was only a few seconds behind her twin brother. Sparing just a couple seconds to look over his shoulder, Kakarato glanced back and witnessed the scariest thing he's ever seen in his 16 years of life.

Keri's face was a bright tomato red, not from exertion like Kakarato, but from red hot rage. In her left had she carried a metal pole, who knows where she found it, but she was carrying it nonetheless. Her eyes didn't even look remotely Saiyan anymore; they had some kind of glint that could only be possessed by the mentally crazed, and the people who claimed they were sane, like Keri. The minute she saw that her brother was looking at her, she started to growl, a fierce and terrifying sound emitting from her throat and making her whole body vibrate with her hatred. That was all Kakarato needed to see, he knew his sister had issues, but yet he still hadn't learned to leave her crazy behind alone.

"You had better run, you bastard!" Keri yelled as she waved her pole around her head, "There is no way in hell you're getting away from me this time!"

If she had been in her right mind, she would have realized that she was loosing her prey. If there was one thing Keri ever credited Kakarato with, it was that he wasn't stupid. She didn't notice that she was circling around the town, and that she was slowly making her way towards Kakarato's best friend, Krillian's house, but instead only continued to howl, roar, and curse the day her brother was born.

Taking a sharp right, Kakarato ran like he never had before, and rounded into the backyard of someone's house.

* * *

"Hurry up! Open the friggin door, I haven't got all day Krillian!" Kakarato screamed as he pounded on the back door of his best friend's house. Krillian continued to take his merry time getting there, Keri and Kakarato fought all day, everyday, it's not like she was going to kill him or anything. 

"You act like Keri's never beaten the crap out of you before, calm down." replied Krillian as he opened the door, "She's just temperamental, it'll blow over in a few minutes."

"HA!" Kakarato chimed as he walked into the humungo living room, "You would think that after the sixty million years that you've known her, you'd know that she's not all there in the head. I mean, who gets pissed off just because she got pushed into a rushing current with brand spanking new, expensive shoes on. She's just not normal I tell ya."

"Something's wrong with the both of you", Krillian mumbled as Keri screamed on his back porch.

* * *

_Even though I hated this chapter in the original, I found that I couldn't exactly delete it. But yea, since this was such a short crappy chapter I decided to give you two for the price of one. At the moment, well, the moment after this moment XD I'm going to start working on the next chapter, which finally gets to one of my favorite characters, CHICHI! I doubt I'll have it posted toninght, I'm getting really, really sleepy, but hopefully it'll be out tomorrow, or the next day...most likely the next day, mom's b-day is tomorrow _

_It's really sad that the one thing I hate most about books is the beginning when it's slow and has no point...well, I'm doing the exact same thing. I can't win snort_


	3. You're Always on My Mind

_I know I said I would update ages ago, but I have a valid excuse this time...SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE ARSE!_

_Now that that's said and done, on with the story_

* * *

* * *

Waking up was always hell for the Otsuka twins, there was a never a day when the two of them weren't going at it trying to kill each other before breakfast, but today was different. True, Keri was sitting around glaring daggers at Kakarato from over the box of Fruities, but she hadn't made an advance on him yet. Seeing that she despised his existence, this was something sort of a miracle. Kakarato, on the other hand, was busy drooling Niagra Falls in his bowl. For once, things seemed relatively normal; Keri wasn't yelling, and Kakarato, well, let's just say he was alive.

If only things would stay that way.

* * *

"C'mon Bulma, how many times do I have to tell you! I don't like him!" screamed the black hair, brown eyed ChiChi. "He's my friend, got it? I don't see him as anything more than a brother. A cute brother, true, but a brother nonetheless." 

Bulma just smirked. It amazed her that after all these years, her best friend would try to hide something so scandalous from her. She knew all, saw all, snooped in all...it was just her territory, whether it was her business or not.

"Keep on telling yourself that. You can't exactly blame me for not believing though. I mean, really Chi, every time you see him, you are either undressing him with your eyes, or literally trying, so I don't see the point in all this beating around the bush. You might as well fess up."

For all her hardheadedness and attitude, ChiChi still had that shy aspect, and it was that very part of her that was keeping her from fessing up to the one thing she wanted most, the one boy that threw her entire world off kilter. She knew Bulma knew, but to actually voice it was a different story. It's as if admitting it would prevent it from ever coming true, and although she knew she could suffice with being his friend, why should she, when she wanted so much more?

* * *

"We're still sitting here...why the HELL are we still sitting here!" The peaceful atmosphere was shattered as Keri stomped around on the curb, yelling various profanities. The bus hadn't come, and Keri didn't have the patience for it. She had lives to wreck, people to torture, and gossip to spread; who did the bus driver think he was? How DARE he make Otsuka Keri wait! 

"If he doesn't get his slow wrinkling buttocks over here in two minutes...he's going to paaaay," Keri snarled as she stared at her brother. She had that look in her eye, you know, that murderous "I rule the world and all its pitiful subjects" look, and she felt disrespected. Didn't the bus driver KNOW he bowed down to her?

"Just shut up for a second. You act like you're God, well, news flash...you're nothing but a stuck up, evil, brain dead bitch. So how about you move your butt out of my face, sit down, and shut your trap." replied Kakarato, a smile in his eyes, but a frown on his lips. "By the way, your breath smells like ass."

Kakarato lived for moments like this, he could never pass up the chance to royally piss off his sister. He could have sworn up and down it was his purpose in life. But even as he was saying those words, his heart wasn't completely in it; for once, pissing off his sister wasn't his main priority...the bus was coming up the hill, and a certain girl with that special smile was riding on it.

* * *

_Another short one, cough but I should be reading Othello right now...rock on (no enthusiasm)_

_But thankies to all those who replied, I'm sooo sorry I didn't get a chance to answer back, but just know it's still appreciated...really, it is_

_And yea, Keri really is crazy. She wasn't like this in the original, the mom was, but it's more fun to have her around so, yea, she's going to be a tad looney throughout the story. PLUS, it kind of helps out my new alternative plot. So, if any of you read this original back in '01 (sooo long ago) it's not going to be anything like it..._


End file.
